


Don't Say I Never Did Anything For You.

by CMHolden



Series: Riftdale - Line One [8]
Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Soft comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMHolden/pseuds/CMHolden
Summary: Dad gets depressed. Mom gets anxious.





	Don't Say I Never Did Anything For You.

The familiar warp place echoed through the house they had once shared. Mom put down her cookie cutter.

“Oh, let me guess. You think I’m doing something and you’ve come to stop m-” She stopped I the doorway. Dad stood with tears rolling down his cheeks. His corporeal form was deteriorating around the edges.  Mom watched as he shuffled into the lounge room.

“… So what happened to you then?” she demanded as he flopped into his armchair. He rubbed at his face.

“I’m just having a bad day. I can’t be near the kids.” He pulled the chair into a reclining position, curling up on his side. Mom sighed, watching as his corporal form began falling apart.

“…So what do  you plan to do about it?” she asked with her arms crossed.

“Just leave me alone.” Dad softly sobbed to himself. He heard Mom shuffle off into her kitchen. He held himself tight, trying to breathe through the wreak of emotion. He heard a soft clink behind him as something was sat on the miniature coffee table behind him. He felt something soft and warm lay over him. He opened his eyes to look at the fluffy grey blanket being laid over him. Mom looked at him, crossing her arms.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

\---

Mom sat curled up on the couch. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get her breathing to slow down. Her heart raced, and her mouth was dry. She kept trying to control her breathing, but each breath made her feel like she was suffocating. She had tried meditating and doing things to take her mind off it, but nothing was helping. She heard someone warp in. _Please don’t let it be him, please don’t let it be him._

“You don’t look so good.” Fuck.

“G-get lost.”

“You’re shaking.”

“I said get lost.” Dad walked away, sighing softly. She went back to trying to breathe, going in through her nose and out through her mouth. She felt a blanket at her feet. Dad held out a glass of water to her. She sighed, crossing her arms.

“Drop the pride for five minutes and let me help you.” She begrudgingly took the glass, sipping from it. Dad took her hand and held it steady. He gently patted it, humming to her gently. She passed him the glass, slowly trying to calm herself one more.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you.”


End file.
